Tickles
by Sarmi
Summary: One-shot, H/Hr. Harry convinces Hermione to take a break from studying.


"Harry, stop that!" Hermione quietly giggled.

"Stop what?" Harry whispered quietly.

"It tickles!" Hermione squeaked.

"It's not my fault that you're extremely ticklish," he said softly smiling.

"Yes, it is!" she squealed again.

"Why?" Harry asked smiling.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger!" Madam Pince glared. "Need I remind you that this is a Library. Miss Granger, I would have expected more from you."

Both students stopped what they had been doing and began to furiously blush. After a few minutes of studying again, Harry started back up. Slowly, he moved his left hand under the table and towards Hermione's knee. Starting at her knee, he dragged his finger slowly and softly up her thigh.

"Harry," Hermione moaned through gritted teeth.

"Yes," he replied innocently.

"Please, stop. We have to study for our Potions test." She stated taking his had from her mid thigh and moved it to the table.

"'Mione, we've been at this for at least a few hours. I need a break, and so do you." He whispered entwining his fingers with hers.

"Harry," she began but was interrupted.

"Please." He stated lifting up their hands and placing soft kisses on her knuckles.

"Harry," she softly moaned, torn between the love of her life and grades.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top," he whispered boring his emerald eyes into her cinnamon pools.

"Fine," she relented. She could never resist those eyes of his, she often wondered if his mother used the same tactic on his father. "You have 15 minutes."

Harry quickly got up, not wanting to waste any of the 15 minutes, he stuffed the books into their bags. He didn't care about who's books were in who's bag, all he wanted was those fifteen minutes with her. Picking up their bags and grabbing her hand. He drug them out of the library and into a deserted classroom. Dropping their bags onto the floor, placed a locking charm on the door, he pulled her into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lowered his head to hers, claiming her lips. Groaning into her mouth, he thrusted his tongue in, and slowly began to push into her.

Hermione was shocked at his excitedness. She had to jog to keep up with Harry's long strides. Once, they got into a classroom, she barely had time to catch her breath when Harry began his assault on her senses. Normally, he was slow and soft with her, however times like these, his passion for her couldn't wait. She sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. He was pushing himself into her, wanting to get as close as possible. He backed her up into a wall and pressed harder into her. She could feel his arousal through their robes as he began on her neck.

His hands were firmly grasping her hips, fisting her skirt, wanting to go further. He needed to feel skin, yanking out her shirt-tail, he began to caress her bare sides as he kissed her collarbone. Hearing a throaty groan emit from her, it pushed his arousal even further. He pulled back from her to fumble with her shirt buttons, he just couldn't seem to get a grasp on them because his hands were badly shaking. He then felt her hands on his. . .

"Harry," she whispered holding his hands steady and breathing heavily.

His head was bent down, eyes closed, and his breathing was ragged. He couldn't respond, he just stayed still, afraid that his voice would betray him.

"Harry," she whispered again taking one hand to his cheek. "I know you want to continue, and part of me does too. But look at us, we're a nervous wreck, we need to take this one step at a time."

He opened his eyes and bore them into hers.

"I love you, you know that," she smiled feeling her body full of unconditional love for this man in front of her. "No matter how long, I'm yours, we don't have to rush it. There will be a right time."

He laid his forehead against hers, closed his eyes, and spoke. "What's wrong with me 'Mione? Why can't . . . why can't I stop begin so nervous?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Harry" she smiled. "It's okay to be nervous and scared. It's a big step, we just need to start with the small ones. Let's just wait okay."

"Okay," he answered and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Harry, you never scare me," she replied. "You're intense but that's because you have so much love to give."

"I love you Hermione," he answered placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too Harry," she smiled into his chest.


End file.
